comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2012-08-27 - Cutscene: Prime Anti-Mutant - Not the Children
Professor Xavier steeples his fingers as he watches the news casting. He knows a lot of people will be upset, but he more than perhaps any others, feels a heavy weight on his chest of disappointment. He can feel Scott Summer's anger and distress rising, he had barely left his brother's side when he had first gotten out of surgery, and when he does, the young man witnesses this. "Scott, deep breathes." It is not often to see the young man lose his temper, but the pain radiating off him is something Charles cannot ignore. "The tapes were obviously tampered with, I will take care of this," he promises. And Charles is determined to keep that promise. Scott nods stiffly, working to take those deep breathes. His muscles ache they are so stiff and strained, and he knows he has to do something to get rid of this tension. He will feel better when Alex wakes up, it has to be when! "What do I need to do?" "Keep the students and staff calm and on alert. I will be making use of my law enforcement contact immediately. I know you can do this Scott." Charles knows he asks too much of Scott, but he also knows the young man will give it and more. Scott smiles stiffly, "Of course Professor. I'll pick up some pizza and soda to surprise everyone for dinner tonight. This isn't the first time we have been framed; we will make it through." As Charles watches Scott leave, his heart feels no lighter. Finally, he moves to pick up the phone and call his F.B.I. agent contact, Fred Duncan. After a few moments of speaking, Fred sighs deeply. "I am near retirement Charles. You are asking me to really stick my face into something so vile, I could lose my pension," Duncan comments. "I know old friend, but this means the lives of not only those children, but potentially mutant-kind. The recordings were doctored. And the Sentinels are back, more dangerous than before," and Charles sounds tired when he makes that last comment. "No, you are right and know it, no matter how much it hurts. I'll do it. What you do for those kids Charles, I've seen the type of man Scott has became from that scared kid. I may not always approve of your tactics, teasing kids to fight, but I know the good results. I'll call you back soon." Charles says his own heartfelt farewells and stares at his desk blankly. The small television he has in his office for that special news cast is making a lot of noise again. He looks up and his expression tightens as Vernon comes on the screen announcing the start Presidential campaign, all the nominations over with. "I don't even know if having the X-Men support any of them would cause more harm than good right now." He sighs tiredly and rubs the bridge of his nose with his long right fingers. "Please, give us hope," he whispers in quiet pray.